The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [Au,Dariku]Growing up is tough and as a teenager defining yourself is the most difficult and important thing to do. Can Riku and Dark save eachother from the schemes, lies and disaster around them. Can you really change destiny?
1. Keep It Safe

**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows  
Book 1: The Phantom**

Prolouge: _Keep it Safe_

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

_It's so quiet. Was it always this quiet? There' s a warmth here, a gentle heat rising and falling against my chest. A soothing scent pulls me back into a concious state of mind and I smile. _

_I should have known it was you._

_You're so cute there snuggled up against me and I can't bring myself to move. I don't want to wake you. A lazy yawn escapes my lips as I shift my arm out from under your back. Your head lulls down into the dip of my shoulder and your sweet breath leaves tingling shivers along my neck._

_I want to touch you. I want to hold you longer._

_My sight leaves the serenity of your face only to briefly glance down at the discarded text books strewn about our feet. Boy we must have studied hard, now wonder you're exhausted. You always were the smart one, always fretting over grades. It's one of the factors that makes you so fascinating to me. I wish I could be as ambitious as you._

_To see you so relaxed and comfortable in my arms brings and instant warmth to my heart. I know it won't last so I take advantage of this moment. The minute your body stirs you'll be muttering excuses while scrambling nervously for your belongings. Why can't you just stay with me like this forever? Sleep forever?_

_I watch as your eyes twitch and your bottom lip trembles. I wonder what you're dreaming about. We've always had this open relationship, but lately it seems as if you're hiding something. "What are you keeping from me, Riku?"_

_I squint my plum colored eyes at the sunlight breaking in through the study window. The same violacious eyes that had every girl in this institution falliing head over hills, except you of course. You could always see right through them. Right through me. Then why can't you see that this is real?_

_But, none the less, morning has come. Class will begin in a few hours._

_With my usual sleath I slip out from under your weight and watch with the faintest smirk as your sprawl out unto the couch. Brushing back a few strands of your copper coloured bangs, I lovingly place a kiss on your brow. I creep cautiously towards the door. Scooping up my sneakers by the frame, I give you one last glance as my hand firms around the cool brass of the doorknob._

_"Dark?" you ask groggily through half-lidded eyes._

_"Don't worry Riku," I tell you, though you probably don't understand me through the sleepy haze._

_"No one has to know," I whisper quietly before stepping pass the threshold and closing the door behind me. Abandoning my sleepy princess._


	2. Defining Moment

**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows  
Book 1: The Phantom**

Chapter One: _Defining Moment_

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

The halls of Azumano Academy were glistening as a result of a fresh polishing. Streams of light poured in through tall pane windows and pooled out upon the linoleum covered floors. Dark Mousy found the whole element rather suiting. It made him feel more like a prince strolling through a magical castle opposed to just an average student strolling through academy halls. But Dark was not an average student. He owned this school and this year was definitely going to be his year.

Tall, lean and atheletic, Dark had the type of looks that could stop any girl dead in her tracks. He had a strong chin, a beautiful face and multi-length violet locks to line it. Ask the girls at Azumano who was the cutest boy in school and Dark Mousy's name would be first to roll off every tongue. Most of them would agree that it was his eyes that drew you in the most. Elegant, wine colored orbs veiled with long, dark lashes. His stare was so intense that it would make you tremble.

Dark was a friendly guy by nature. Light hearted and charming so even all the boys loved him.

There was no doubt that it was his good looks and charisma that miraculously allowed him to slip out of any type of trouble that came his way. Instructors would often berate him about his sloppy appearance and lack of academic motivation, but Dark had a plan. Dark Mousy always had a plan.

If it was a female instructor he would simply toss on a lady killer smile and tell them how lovely they were looking that evening. His favorite line was "You're so gorgeous I almost mistook you for a student". If the educator was male than he would explain that his wily youth was just too hard to control and he was sure that his teacher could relate, considering his "golden days" in high school. Yep, that got them everytime.

Dark excelled in sports of almost every kind. He was involved in the track, swimming and soccer teams. He had time to participate in the three seeing how he wasn't doing any studying. That's right his grades were poor, expect however in his Art History and Literature classes. Dark had the body of an athlete, but he had the heart of a poet. He got so wrapped up in the history and legacy behind the great artworks of the world.

I guess you could say that the guy didn't really have a care in the world. He had no problem breezing through highschool and why should he. His family was loaded and had prestigious political status in Japan. He was pretty much set for the rest of his life. The only reason he was even attending Azumano was to follow the "Mousy legacy". But that didn't mean that Dark was ambitionless. He had plenty of dreams--just none that he cared to share with anyone.

But in every human's life there is a moment that alters his or her's existence. A moment so precious that it molds the rest of their life. For Leiji Matsumoto it was stepping onto a train bound for Tokyo, Japan that would later lead to his carrier as renowned story teller of space pirates and galaxy trains. For selfish Michelle Michaels in Arizona it was a near death experience that allowed her to find God and save a child's life.

For Dark Mousy it was the first time he laid eyes on Riku Harada.

It seemed as if the time had slowed down dramatically when the crowd before him parted to reveal a girl with chin length auburn hair and bright bronze coloured eyes. Her uniform was different making it apparent the she was a new transfer student. To make it even more obvious, she was glancing down in confusion at her newly printed schedule. She had soft grace about her, one that radiated simplistic femininity and confidence. It was the first time he had been able to tell so much from just looking at person.

His heavy steps seemed to echo loudly in his ears as he approached her, unable to indentify what it was that compelled him to do so. Maybe it was the excitement of finally seeing a new face in the drab old instutution or maybe it was something more. Either way it wouldn't be clarified until he spoke to her.

His pace quickened.

"Morning Dark!" Risa Harada flung herself onto the traveling boy.

"Ugh, morning Risa," Dark's reply was muffled under his friend's weight as he staggered back a bit.

"Have you met my cousin yet. Today is her first day."

His plum colored eyes flickered with interest. "I think I saw her early Risa. Why don't you introduce me to her?"

The girl nodded happily. "Riiikkkkuuuu."

"Ne?" the long haired girl frowned. "Where did she go?"

Dark looked equally disappointed.


	3. Dirty Gambles

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel**.

**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

**Book One: The Phantom**

Chapter Two:_Dirty Gambles_

"Good morning Ms. Takaya," the class greeted in unision, as per tradition.

"Morning," Instructor Makoto Takaya smiled.

She motioned for the class to return to their seats and began shuffling around her untidy desk. Makoto was the most popular teacher at Azumano entirely for the fact that she was the most human of the all the drone like educators. She was young, clumsy and unorganized, but she had a passion for literature.

She had long chestnut colored hair that was often kept in a sloppy bun, which resulted in her frequently pushing back loose strands from her face. Her soft emerald eyes were often filtered behind large, round glasses. She was tall, with a board like figure and dressed more like a frumpy librarian. All the students agreed that the look didn't suit her at all.

It was only her second year at the academy and every faculty member had grown to despise her. They thought her too young and enexpierenced to value the job. They found her informal teaching methods a disgrace to Azumano's prestigious name.

Optomistic by nature, Makoto was determind not to let those "old bats" get her down. She would let her students' achievements prove her worth.

"Before we begiiinnnn," she hissed after bumping into her desk, "I have a new student to introduce."

"Go on," she whispered, ushering the girl forward by her shoulders.

"Hello everyong, I'm Riku Harada," the girl bowed.

"Everyone be sure to make Ms.Harada feel welcome," she eyed a few trouble-makers in the back of the room.

"Now," Makoto scanned the room while biting on the eraser of a pencil, "why don't you take a seat next to Dark Mousy. Dark raise your hand."

Clutching her books firmly to her chest, Riku made her way toward the boy frantically waving his hand. She didn't like the looks of him already. He was handsome in the face and build, but his hair was unkempt and his clothing disheveled. His tie was undone, as were the two buttons below his collar, and his shirt tails were hanging out. Azumano was a notable academy, how on Earth did this guy get away with such a sloppy appearance?

Riku-- still believing that outward appearance reflected in-- decided right off the bat that this young man was not one that she wanted to be associated with. A bit disappointed she took her seat. She had been hoping to develope a few friendships on her first day. It was probably for the best she concluded. Riku was here for one reason and one reason only. She wasn't going to allow her social life to get in the way of that.

"Nice to meet you Ms.Harada," Dark offered with a warm smile.

He was met with a frown.

"You're Risa's cousin, right?"

"What?" her eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?"

"Risa and I are good friends," he shrugged remaining cool under her scrutiny.

"I assume that means you're dating right?" Riku turned her attention to the head of the class as Takaya began her lesson.

"Me and Risa? Nah," Dark leaned back in his chair leisurely. "So where are you from?"

"Listen, don't expect me to be friends with someone like you," she ground out.

"Ouch," Dark pouted, "why all the hostility. You don't even know anything about me."

"It's obvious you're a slacker," she whispered under her breath, away from the teacher's ears.

"Congratulations Dark," Takaya smiled laying a paper on Dark's desk, "highscore again."

"Thank you, Mako," he smiled to his teacher.

"You were saying," he turned smugly to the surprised Riku.

"How can you refer to an instuctor that way?"

"Huh? Oh, Mako and I are good friends as well," he smirked.

Such a playboy, Riku thought turning away. Of all the inglorious first impressions. And to think, she had a whole semester to look forward to at his side.

The period finished in silence between the two. The bell tolled with great relief to Riku and she continued on to her next class. The rest of Dark's day was uneventful until lunch rolled around.

"So has anyone else had the pleasure of meeting the new girl?" Takeshi groaned twirling his chop-sticks in the air. "She's the perfect student. So annoying."

"Aw, come on Saehara don't be like that," Daisuke commented.

"Yea, you can't be jealousy of everyone who is smarter than you," Dark snickered.

"Eh, but she's already popular with all the girls," Takeshi raved being as melodramatic as ever.

"I think that's do to association with Risa," Daisuke continued to rationalize.

"Well I have a theory," Takeshi leaned in toward his red-headed friend, "she's... a robot."

"You've got to be kidding," Daisuke said obviously unamused.

"Um, excuse me Dark," a meek voice piped from behind Dark's back.

"Yea?" he peered over his shoulder.

Before him was a girl with short black hair, arms extended holding a box of rice-balls. He recognized her from chemistry.

"I made these for you," she replied shyly.

"Thanks," he grinned, "I'll enjoy every bite of them knowing that you made them for me."

She blushed furiously before scurrying back across the cafeteria.

"Aw she nices," Daisuke's murmered watching the girl's travel, "why don't you go out with her."

"No girl's good enough for the great Dark Mousy," Takeshi answered sarcastically.

"That's not true boys," Dark's eyes flickered, "I've already got someone in mind."

"Who?" his classmates practically leaped across the table.

"The lovely Riku Harada."

Daisuke looked as if he had been shot with a stun-gun while Takeshi doubled-over with laughter.

"Whew that's funny Dark," Takeshi's smile was lopsided with laughter.

"I'm serious," the plum haired boy worked to quel his anger.

"There's no way she's going to go for you!".

"What are you saying!"

Daisuke leaned back and watched the sparks fly between the two. "Why her?" he interrupted their agrument.

"Because she's perfect. My year's going to be perfect and therefore I need her. She'll be great for my reputation."

"Honestly Dark," Daisuke stole a riceball, "you are really a jerk sometimes."

"Don't worry Daisuke," Takeshi reassured, "he doesn't have a chance. Riku's too smart, there's no way she'll fall for all his lines."

"You underestimate my ability to charm any woman, Saehara."

"Want to make a little wager on it?" Takeshi's lips thinned into a mischevious grin.

"Sure thing," Dark bit into a riceball, "I have nothing to loose."

"I bet you 500 dollars and a month's cleaning duty that you can't win her over by spring."

"That's a bit much," Daisuke chimed in.

"I know his daddy sends him well over that much every month," Takeshi retorted.

"It's no problem Daisuke," Dark's gaze drifted over to Riku.

Lunch ended quicker than Dark had expected and he knew that if he was going to reach Riku before next block he was going to have to move fast. Light on his feet, he reached her just outside the art room. Running his fingers hastily through his hair, he decided to make his move.

"Hey Riku!"

"Not again," she groaned turning to face the caller.

It was a low blow, but Dark wouldn't allow it to faulter his confidence. "Since you're new here, why don't I show you around later?"

"No thanks. I'm sure I'll have this place mapped out in no time," she tried to be as polite as possible in repentance for her rude behavior earlier.

"But I could show you a much better time," he pitched again.

"I said no thanks."

"But-"

"Normally you're determination would be admirable, but in this case it's just annoying," her eyes narrowed onto his.

"Fine," his hand gestured the waving of an imaginary white flag, "resist if you like, but eventually I will win you over."

"I doubt that," for some reason she smiled.

Dark said his good-byes and ventured on to trigonometry, one of his more disasterous classes. His step livened a bit, feeling more assured than before. He was certain that Riku Harada would be his in no time. He was certain enough to bet on it.


	4. A Chance

**A/n: I've been away from the fandom for far too long. Kudos to Sakura and Komiko for doing what they can to keep it alive. Even though they never read my stories :P Thanks to all of you who are still reading. I'll try my best not to let you down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

**Book One: The Phantom**

Chapter 3:_ A Chance_

After their last encounter, Riku was mindful to avoid Dark's gaze. She was aware of his demeanor and the sly grin he would toss her way if she dared look in his direction. It's amazing what you can learn about a person in a few days and Riku was extremely observant by nature. She already had Dark analyzed down to a tee.

She already had the scenario mapped out in her head. Her eyes would meet his and a wicked light would pass beyond those orchid colored orbs. Something secretive. Something sharp. His stare was intense and weighed heavily upon her. She felt uneasy under his scrutiny, as if he was peering straight through her. But it wasn't just with her. Dark always had that mysterious and almost condescending air about him, as if his eyes were privy to something the rest of the world was not.

She sighed and propped her head up with her arm. She was probably just being dreamy again. There couldn't be much more behind that thick head of Dark's other than popularity and women. But then again…

"As you already know, we've just completed the Japanese classic _Ice & Snow_," Takaya's voice assumed a more cheerful tone as it filled the previously silent classroom. "I've encouraged you all to interpret the story your own way and now it's time to put you all to the test."

Riku inched a bit forward in her seat. This would be her first big assignment at the academy and despite any other possible academic weight she was excited.

"Just because history books and critics tell us it's a 'timeless, romantic tragedy' doesn't mean you have to view it the same way," Takaya pushed up her large glasses as she continued. "Now I've already arranged you all into pairs with the assignment of making a presentation that expresses your interpretation of the story. All means of media are at your disposal. You and your partner will present your presentation in front of the class three weeks from now."

"That's Mako for you," Dark laughed speaking to no one in particular, "always inspiring us to think for ourselves."

Riku turned to him curiously, surprised to hear anything of interest spill from his lips. But why would he speak of it as if it were a sin?

"Creativity is something Azumano likes to suppress. Most world leaders aren't big on the arts," he supplied. "It's all text books and rules."

"Daisuke and Risa," Takaya began announcing the partners.

"Riku and Dark."

Riku released a not so subtle groan and Dark turned to her promptly.

"How convenient," she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"She probably figured since we sat next to each other that you were pretty comfortable with me," he explained. "But lucky for me, huh, having a gorgeous girl as a partner!"

His attempt to heighten the mood bombed.

"I'll get starting on researching the legend's origin tonight. The version we read was one of many interpretations," Riku's tone was chillingly placid as she flipped through the pages of her textbook.

"I see, a bit of an over-achiever are we?"

"_You_ of all people should understand," her smirk was devious enough to rival his own.

Smelling gossip, Risa was hot on her cousin's trail shortly after class. Riku smiled gently not really minding the pursuit. She had always looked on Risa as more of a sister and there was no denying the remarkable resemblance between the two. Short of hair length and shade, the girls could be mistaken for twins. Riku, who had always been the tomboy of the two, carried a soft spot for Risa. Ever since they were children she would fiercely protect the girl and there was no reason for any of that to change now.

"Way to go Riku!" the long haired girl congratulated. "You're so lucky. Word is that Dark has a thing for you!"

"Why doesn't the world understand that I'm not interested," Riku replied simply.

"What !" Risa's designer shoes screeched to a halt. "You're the only one who isn't."

"Oh, and what about you?" Riku raised an eyebrow to her companion.

"Well Dark and I are just friends," Risa's eyes darkened as she bit back on the corner of her lip. "I use to wish it was more but I've grown so use to the way things are. I value our friendship and it would only hurt more if didn't work out."

She suddenly regained her glow, "Plus I can enjoy his company without having to stress over being perfect. He's a nice guy.'

"Well I'm glad _someone _sees that in him."

Risa propped her right hand on her hip, her cousin could be so difficult sometimes. She had always admired Riku for her ability to look past the exterior and accept things for what they were. Why was she so short sighted when it came to Dark? It was easy to write Dark off as the typical play boy, but it took a much stronger person to see past all that. She knew Riku had that strength. Riku was the strongest person she knew. But then again, Riku had been through a great deal of turmoil the past few months. A turmoil that made it difficult for her to trust people, especially men.

"Have you even given him a chance?" Risa eyed her sternly, while twirling the ends of her hair.

Riku peered thoughtfully on her cousin. She assumed that Risa adored Dark for his looks and his charms, but was that really enough to compel her to defend him to this length? It wasn't often that Risa did anything outside her own interest. Maybe there was something in Dark that she was blind to?

"Alright I'll give him a chance," she moaned feeling all the more defeated.

"Good," the girl's smile was bright.

Riku felt a tint of satisfaction._ Well if it makes her this happy…_

"And maybe you should start wearing more make-up. And-"

"Look here's my class!" Riku announced hastily rushing into the room for sanctuary.

It wasn't like her to get tired at this hour and it wasn't as if she was pushing herself that hard. She had definitely gone later nights with far more work. But something about the entire day had been draining and she found herself spread across a library desk with a ton of scattered books and an open laptop about her. Well actually, _he_ found her.

A gentle tug on her shoulders pulled Riku out of her unexpected sleep. She peered hazy eyed around the dimly lit library. Yawning she turned around to face her greeter.

"Sleeping on the job, Miss Harada? Tsk tsk…," Dark grinned waving a mocking finger.

Riku sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check up on you," he took a seat beside her. "It's not fair to make you do all the work on your own."

Riku rolled up her sleeve to check her wrist watch. "Damn it's past curfew."

"Don't worry," Dark reassured, "it's excused if you're studying. Cram sessions are rewarded not punished."

"Oh," she yawned again.

"You really should head back to your room," his arm connected with the ball of her shoulder. "You're exhausted."

He felt her muscles tense under his touch.

"I'm fine," she shrugged off his hand.

"Here," she grunted pushing an extremely large book his way, "make yourself useful."

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned, brushing dust of the cover of the aging book.

"So why did you transfer to Azumano?" he asked while scanning the table of contents.

"I'm not here for small talk, keep looking."

Dark made a disgruntled face. "Well if you won't let me get to know you then I guess I will just have to tell you about me."

"My parents sent me here because it's one of the great Mousy traditions. Honestly, I couldn't give a damn about it. It's just one the ways I have to meet their endless expectations. But I'm not what they want and I never will be. I know that my father curses everyday that he didn't have a second son."

Riku's eyes saddened as she pretended to be focused on her book. Why was he opening up to her like this? She was a stranger. Did he have no shame? Or maybe he just didn't have any secrets…

"I'm good at sports, which is why I participate in so many of them. They keep me busy oppose to focusing on my academic failures. I perform well in some subjects, but I'm not well rounded enough to 'succeed in this world' as he puts. Why can't he just be proud of me for what I can do? I guess I got so tired of seeing the disappointment in his eyes that eventually I just rebelled."

Riku turned to face him. She expected to see great sadness in his narrow, plum colored eyes but there was nothing. There was no emotion to be seen at all. It was amazing.

"And your mother?" Riku was surprised at herself. It wasn't like her to pry.

"She died a few years ago, but not a day goes by that I don't miss her. Her name was Sonomi," he smiled as he said her name.

"And she proud of you?"

"Always," his voice was like a whisper.

A silence settled between them as Riku pondered the man before her. So much had been revealed to her at once. There was so much more to him than she would have guessed. He was fascinating in every sense, right down to his eyes movements and subtle gestures. She was almost thankful for taking Risa's advice, but something about his lack of feeling when talking about his father disturbed her. She didn't trust it at all.

"But you know what I hate the most," he didn't even wait for her answer, "this place. It's all about social standing- nothing else. It doesn't matter how bright you are what you can do. It's about who your family is and how much money you have. But I guess growing up in this society you already knew that."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You look like someone who thinks differently. I appreciate that."

He looked to Riku only to find her face cast downward with somber brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's late," she stood quickly. "Early day tomorrow. I better go."

Before Dark could form a logical sentence, the girl had gathered her things and was trailing for the door. What had he said that would've upset her this much?

"You're an interesting girl, Riku Harada," he smiled to himself. Crossing his feet across the broad desk he leaned back in his chair. "Very interesting…"


	5. Never Would've Guessed

**A/N: (cricket cricket) Where did everyone go? Show some love—review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows  
Book One: The Phantom  
**Chapter Four: _Never Would've Guessed_

Riku couldn't deny the late night study session had definitely softened her a bit to the rumored playboy. There seemed to be some sincerity in his voice and she appreciated that. It took a lot to say what he did to a stranger. But the fact that he said is so easily made her a bit wary. Then again, maybe a stranger was just was just what you needed to say something like that.

The day carried on pretty silently for the auburn haired new comer. And despite the effortless day she was weighed heavily with thoughts of Dark. She felt as if she knew his secrets. How do you react after someone surprisingly confides in you? Maybe that was his plan all along; to make her feel obligated to be her friend.

Riku decided to sit alone at lunch because of the load of books she was carrying. She had taken on a few extra courses this year and needed sometime with out Risa's mindless jabbering to cram some of the data into her head. The girls teased her about it but Riku reminded herself that she wasn't here for the social experience. It was important to keep up with the posh for her family's reputation's sake but she seemed to have a hard time balancing it all.

Just as she was half way through her physics assignment she was distracted by some movement out of the corner of her eye. It seemed Dark Mousy had taken the liberty to settle himself in the seat beside her.

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away,_ Riku thought as she buried herself in the paper. Dark didn't seem to mind. He watched her with curious eyes and patiently waited for her to acknowledge him.

Silence passed between them for quite sometime and it appeared as if Riku was losing at her own game. She hadn't written a single thing while in his presence. Even though he was doing nothing but sitting there he was the biggest diversion in world.

"Can I help you?" she said into her book, still not ready to face him.

"Hmm," Dark peered over her shoulder at her work. "Nope I'm fine."

Riku's eyes met his for an instant and there it was that arrogant smirk. She sighed realizing that she wasn't going to get any work done with him here and closed her book. Folding her hands across the table she calmly looked to him. She might as well humor him. One of them had to be the adult here.

"It's not good that you're not eating," he frowned pointing to the barren spot in front of her where food should have been.

"I have to study," she gestured obviously to the mountain of books around her. "Besides I'm not hungry."

"You won't retain any of it with out some food in your system," he rose from his seat. "I'll go get you something."

Before Riku could protest he was heading for the fruit line. She smiled inwardly. It had been a long time since anyone paid attention to something as trivial as her eating habits. Normally she would hate the concern, but it was valued in a time of stress.

"Here you go," he said tossing her a glossy red apple. "It's not much but it should be enough to fuel you through the day."

"T-thank you," she twirled the apple in her hands a bit before taking a large bite.

It was so moist and sweet. Her body graciously welcomed it. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she remembered what it was like to have food her stomach.

Dark watched with a simple, satisfied grin as she devoured the fruit. "Not hungry, huh?"

Riku wasn't sure whether to retort or laugh. She was thankful, but she wouldn't dare say it. Not yet anyway-- he was still too foreign to her, still unanalyzed. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and rolled her eyes. _Good choice Riku, good choice._

Dark laughed and pulled out a notepad and began working. Riku watched inquisitively as his hand fluently worked over the paper, fervently filling the white space with words. As she fought against the rude urge to leer over his shoulder and see what he was writing; Riku was suddenly aware of the jealous eyes burning into her back.

"Why is _he _sitting with _her_," she heard an under-classman whisper from a table juxtapose to her and Dark.

She examined Dark carefully. Why didn't they think she could get a guy like Dark? She was pretty, smart and popular enough, wasn't she? There didn't seem to be much to Dark that would make him out of her league. What did she have or didn't have that made her unworthy? Oh it didn't matter. It wasn't like she was interested anyway.

"Curious?" Dark asked looking up from his notebook.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts in surprise.

"About what I am writing," he twirled his pen between his fingers.

"Oh," Riku breathed grasping that it was silly of her to think that he could read her thoughts.

"Well I saw you writing in that notebook during Literature so I thought then that you might be taking notes, but I guess not."

"Well I'm not going to tell you," Dark stuck out his tongue. "It's my secret."

"I don't really care what you write in your diary," she snapped.

"It's not a diary," he pouted.

"Suuuure," she moaned sarcastically.

Before their argument could continue any further a wave of commotion swept through the cafeteria. Dark and Riku's eyes followed the attention of the crowd to the doorway where a young man with pale hair and ice blue eyes was standing.

"Satoshi's back!" an older girl squealed.

"How was your ski trip, Hiwatari?" a group of boys asked.

Riku's eyes studied the young man as he seemingly ignored the raging crowd. He was handsome, tall and slender. He had narrow; piercing blue eyes though they were hidden behind stylish glasses. He was well dressed, his uniform neat and every strand of his light blue hair was carefully and orderly placed. Riku was instantly captivated.

"Who's he?" she asked.

Dark frowned. Satoshi Hiwatari was his only rival for popularity and fame around this place. It was well known fact that Satoshi despised Dark and there had been a heated race between them ever since they were eight. There were several avid Dark and Satoshi fan clubs around the campus between which several arguments over who was better would arise. There was only one difference, Dark actually paid attention and flattered his. Satoshi completely ignored the girls (and two boys). Dark didn't understand why they paid any mind to that jerk.

"You wouldn't like him," Dark quickly filled. "He's a complete tight-ass. Fun is not in his vocabulary. He's a perfectionist with everything he does, grades, appearance…"

Riku turned to Dark with a devilish grin. "Sounds just like my type."

Dark's jaw dropped in amazement. "You're not serious?"

Before Riku could answer the bell rang. Smiling, she shrugged her shoulders and gathered her books. Retreating to her next class she left a stunned Dark sitting motionless at the table in her wake.


	6. The Best Of Secrets

**A/N: Well thank goodness for DNAngel volume 11 or else this might not have been writing. If I go too long without new material from the manga my inspiration to write dies. Ah, but here it is. The fandom's cooled down a bit. Who's up for a contest? If your interested mention PM, mention it in a review or at the FORUMS! Dark and Riku forever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.**

**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows  
Book One: The Phantom  
**Chapter Five: _The Best of Secrets_

"Yes Sir, I understand," Riku murmured into the receiving end of an onyx telephone.

The room was so quiet that she could practically hear her fearful heart pounding in her chest. It was the type of silence that squirmed beneath your skin and drove you mad. It was never a good sign when he got this quiet. Riku's anxieties had nearly reached their peak.

Her toes wiggled nervously in her shoes at the thought of her next question. In away she just wanted to avoid it all together, but she had to know. Her mouth was dry as she formed the words. "How's mom?"

Her russet colored eyes plunged to the hardwood floor. "That bad, huh?"

Already a familiar sickness was stirring in the depths of her stomach as hot tears burned the corners of her eyes. News of her mother was always the hardest to hear.

"Yes Sir, I will. I love you too, Grandpa."

Hanging up, Riku lingered soundlessly around the phone. Tears trailed down the sides of her cheeks as she fought for composure. Sobbing in defeat she exited the room in search of solitude.

"Hey, Naru!" Dark called to a bubbly blonde. "Have you seen Riku?"

"No," Riku's roommate frowned. "She left the room this morning and hasn't been back all evening. She even missed field practice."

"She's probably in the library," Risa offered.

"Good idea," Dark waved as he headed down all. "I'll go check."

Pushing open the heavy wooden doors, Dark relished in the waft of aged books that emitted from the room. He loved the smell of books. Almost as much as he enjoyed the crisp feel of the pages between his fingers. But the usual amenity of the atmosphere was no where to be found. There was almost a mournful air about the darkened room.

Dark couldn't comprehend why he was so anxious as he quickly filed past the rows of book. Scanning the aisles as he traveled Riku was no where in sight. The more he searched the more his pace quickened. He couldn't understand why he was so uneasy. It didn't make sense.

_What the hell is wrong with me! _He thought as he rounded a shelf on 'European Literature'. That's when he found her and his heart settled.

Riku was gathered on the floor with her head down and her knees to her chest. Like a fearful child hiding from the wrath of an angry parent. She was alerted of his presence by the heaviness of his breathing. Had he really been moving that fast?

"What are you doing here?" her words were an odd mix of a hiss and a cry.

"Riku are you alright?" he took a cautious step forward.

"Leave me alone," she raised her face to him. Maybe if he saw how serious she was he would respect that and go away.

No...she should have known better than that.

Dark crouched to examine the girl. By the swollen size of her eyelids and discoloration of her cheeks it was easy to conclude that she had been crying for a few hours now. She looked so small and helpless crumpled on the ground of the colossal library. No matter how hard she fought to keep her tough demeanor. He wanted to comfort her even though he knew she wouldn't allow it. But for some unexplained reason...it pained him so much to see her like this.

"What kind of guy would I be if I left you here like this?"

"One with my respect ,"Riku sobbed.

"Well unfortunately for you," he moved to her, "I care more about your well-being more than your respect."

"Please just let me be," she pleaded no longer able to challenge his prying eyes.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong,"he plopped down on the marble floor crossing his legs. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why do you care?" she ground out.

"Why are you so distrusting?" he countered.

Which apparently was the wrong thing to say because she burst into tears on the spot. "I was only kidding," he panicked. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want anyone to see me this like this," she whimpered.

"Hey," Dark whispered, "who am I going to tell?"

Riku would dammed if she was going to tell him a single thing about her. He didn't deserve to know anything about her. He wasn't a friend, he wasn't anything. He was just some hot-shot playboy.

Just like...

"My father left my mother," Riku heard the words spill from her lips before she could stop them, "after a shameless affair and now she's very sick. He told horrible lies and left my mother penniless. Grandfather's done his best by sending me to this school and paying for mother's medical bills. He told me not to shame the family name, to make my mother proud."

Dark's amethyst eyes widened in surprise. Every encounter he'd ever had with Riku Harada suddenly made sense. Her stand-offish nature and struggle for perfection was to defend her family. He shielded a wry smile for her eyes. Here she was fighting for something he was trying to accomplish the opposite of.

"You shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself," Dark consoled. "If you wear yourself out, you won't do your mother any good."

"But I have too!" she exclaimed. "I have to uphold the family name so our secret doesn't get out. That means living up to everything the Harada name should!"

"Listen to me!" he shouted over her hysteria.

Without even realizing what compelled him to do so, he reached out and wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. She thrashed beneath his weight, but his hold was firm.

"You don't have to do it alone Riku,"Dark whispered through the tears in his throat. "You have people here who love you if you'd only let them in. Let us help you."

He felt her relax in his arm and pulled back.

"I'm exhausted," the brunette groaned.

Dark grinned. That was the moment when she became so much more to him.

Behind the large bookshelve a wide-eyed school girl witnessed the entire thing. Turning silently on her heels she slipped out of the room.


End file.
